Natsu's new admirers
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: On the way to the guild Natsu finds Juvia crying in the rain after being rejected by Gray again. He stops and helps/comforts the water mage. Not knowing that moment changes their lives.


**Hello Everyone. It's your favorite writer xD. Nah, I'm kidding. So, this is the story that ended up being chosen by the rng. This is another story branching off my PJO ones. I kind of forgot who came up with the idea, it's been a long time lol. Navia is my favorite pairing in fairy tail along with Nerza. 'Juvia' will become jealous and crazy. The image on my cover and top one belong to me. I paid for them, so please don't repost them. Thanks. I'll be posting new stories for the next upcoming weeks and updating my other ones. Hope everyone will like this fic.**

"Talking"

Thoughts

Natsu kisses the ground right after getting off the death trap, but known to everyone as the train. "We finally made it back and now lets go to the guild" He said to happy with a bright smile.

"Natsu, you promised me a fish" Happy said to his partner with a small frown.

Natsu sighs as he looks at his feline partner. "Lets go home and I'll get one" He said to him as he starts walking away from the train. It doesn't take long to get to Magnolia town especially when running fast.

"Natsu, clouds are in the sky" Happy said to the pink haired boy.

Natsu frowns a bit as he looks up at the sky seeing the many dark clouds. He makes his way to Fairy tail to turn the mission in. As he gets closer to the guild, he notices the clouds are not to far from his position. He looks behind himself at the guild and then the clouds before running towards the area. _Someone is crying. I can smell the salt._

"Natsu wait up" Happy said to the pink haired boy as he flies to catch up with him. He wonders what is going on with his partner because he ran passed the guild.

Natsu speeds up instead of slowing down until he stops at a clearing. He sees someone on the ground with rain falling on the person. He walks closer to the person and notices exactly who it is. "Juvia. Why are you crying?" He asks the blue haired girl with a small frown.

Juvia perks up hearing someone calling her. She looks behind herself and sees a pink haired guy. "N-Natsu-san. Don't come over" She said to him as tears fall down her face.

Natsu doesn't like his friends being sad, and he'll do anything to help them. "Juvia. You're sad and it's raining heavily" He said to her as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Juvia nods at Natsu. "Juvia know. Everyone hates the rain" She said to her fellow guild member sadly as more tears leak out of her eyes.

Natsu smiles brightly at Juvia. "Not everyone hates the rain. I like it." He said to her softly.

Juvia looks at Natsu with wide eyes. "Juvia knows you're just saying that." She said to him a bit in anger.

Natsu laughs a bit at Juvia. "I'm not Juvia. I really do like the rain" He said to her in a loving voice as he walks even closer to her as he feels his body get soaked from the rain.

Juvia smiles a bit as the rain starts to let up. "Natsu-san is really nice to Juvia" She said to him blushing lightly as she watches him get closer to her.

"I don't like when my friends are sad Juvia. Now was it ice princess that hurt you?" Natsu asks her a bit in anger.

Juvia's smile vanished as she remembered the harsh rejection Gray gave her. "Gray-sama just rejected Juvia" She said to him sadly.

Natsu frowns a bit at Juvia. "Ice princess always rejects you, but you never cried this much" He said to her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Juvia giggles a bit at how cute Natsu looks when he's curious. She quickly shakes her head of those thoughts. _No Juvia has Gray-sama. _"Gray-sama rejected Juvia harder than normally" She said to him with a sad smile.

Natsu smiles brightly at Juvia. "I think you look much better with a smile Juvia. Ice princess doesn't know what he has" He said comforting her. He walks up as close to the water mage as he could and wraps his arms around her.

Juvia's face turns bright red at what Natsu just said to her. "Juvia thanks Natsu-san for being nice to Juvia" She said to him with a loving smile. "W-what are you doing Natsu-san" She said to him as her blush becomes a dark shade of red.

"Don't ever think that no one cares for you Juvia. You always have me and the guild" Natsu said to her angrily as he hugs her tightly. "I'm just hugging you. It's to make you feel better" He said to her with a small frown.

Juvia laughs a bit as the rain and clouds go away causing the sun to shine brightly. "Juvia knows she's lucky to have Natsu-san and the guild" She said to him nodding as she pushes him away from her while panting a bit. She frowns a bit after feeling the warmth go away.

Natsu nods at Juvia. "Good, I think you can find a better person than ice princess" He said to the blue haired girl.

Juvia frowns at what Natsu said, but secretly she knows that her gray-sama will eventually go out with her. "Juvia knows, but she thinks Gray-sama will accept one day." She said to him in a wishful tone.

Natsu sighs as he nods at Juvia. "Okay Juvia, I have to go now and turn the mission in. I'll talk to you tomorrow" He said to her with a small smile. He turns around and runs towards the guild not knowing that his life will change.

Juvia smiles brightly at Natsu. "Okay Natsu-san, Juvia will go home" She said to the fire dragon slayer. She watches him leave which causes her heart pain. She sighs as she gets up and makes her way to Fairy hills dorm. It takes her five minutes to get to her room, she closes the door and jumps onto her bed where she keeps a gray doll. _If only Juvia met Natsu-san first, then Juvia would be happy. _That was the last thought before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Fairy tail guild.

"I wonder when Natsu will be back" Mira said sighing a bit as she makes food for the other guild members.

Lisanna giggles a bit at Mira. "Mira-nee can it be that you likeeee him?" She asks her sister teasingly.

Mira blushes lightly at Lisanna's accusation. "I'm just a bit worried because he's been gone longer than what the mission showed" She said to her little sister with a small frown.

Natsu kicks the door and enters the guild. "I'm back" He shouts loudly.

Lisanna looks at Mira. "Looks like your boyfriend is back Mira-nee" She said teasingly with a wide grin.

Mira glares at Lisanna. "Shut-up Lisanna. He's not my boyfriend" She said to her little sister.

Natsu walks over and sits right next to Lisanna. "Hi Lisanna" He said to her with a small smile.

"H-Hi Natsu" Lisanna said to her secret crush while blushing lightly. She was just teasing her big sister, but didn't mean any of it.

"I see that you're back Natsu. You're a bit later than the mission time" Mira said to the pink haired guy while glaring a bit at her little sister.

"Ooh I ran into Juvia who was crying. I helped her and then came here" Natsu said to the older white haired girl.

Mira feels jealousy coursing through her body, but she quickly ignores it. "I see. That's good, Gray went overboard with rejecting Juvia" She said to him with a small frown.

Natsu nods at Mira. "I know, she told me that he rejected her harder than normal" He said to her. He looks around noticing that his rival is not in the guild. "Where is here anyway?" He asks her tilting his head to the side.

Mira giggles a bit knowing why he wants to know where Gray is at. "Gray went on a mission with Lucy and Erza." She said to him with a teasing grin.

"Damn ice princess. I was going to teach him a lesson for hurting Juvia" Natsu said angrily.

"Oh is little natsu crushing on Juvia?" Mira asks the pink haired guy while she feels a painful sensation in her heart.

She was the only one who felt that pain, Lisanna felt it along with jealousy of the water mage.

"No-way. Juvia likes ice princess" Natsu said denying quickly.

Mira and Lisanna both sigh in relief at Natsu's answer.

"Well I'm going to go home. Bye Mira and Lisanna" Natsu said to them with a bright smile as he runs out of the guild.

"I'm glad there's no one else that likes Natsu" Lisanna said with a small smile.

Mira silently agrees with her little sister.

The next morning came quickly right after Natsu fell asleep.

Fairy hills-Juvia's room

Juvia slowly opens her eyes as she feels the sun shine through her room. She moves her hand over her face to block the sun from blinding her.

"I see that you're finally awake" A blue haired female said to Juvia.

Juvia's eyes widened when she heard a person talking to her. _Juvia doesn't remember letting anyone inside. _She turned her attention to the person that talked to her. Her jaw dropped because right in front of her is another Juvia. "Who are you?" She asks the blue haired girl.

The blue haired female looks at Juvia with a small frown. "Juvia is Juvia" She said loudly.

**End of the chapter: Well this was a pretty short chapter compared to other stories. This will be interesting and fun heh. Can anyone guess what happened and how another Juvia appeared? ;o. I don't think I've read a story like this :P. This will be a small harem. NatsuxJuviaxJuvia. Next chapter Juvia explains who she is and Natsu meets Juvia, but she's different and wants him badly. One Juvia wants Natsu while the other one wants Gray. Expect jealous Juvia. Not sure if I should add another person to the harem. Read and Review. Thanks. Hope everyone have a nice day.**


End file.
